


Love At First Sight

by DeadTeaParty



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadTeaParty/pseuds/DeadTeaParty
Summary: Tonight was her second date with Aleks, she wasn't as nervous as she was on the first date with him, but after talking and hanging out casually for two months her feelings had started to bloom...





	Love At First Sight

She checked her reflection in the standing mirror, smoothing her shirt for a moment before pulling on her grey hoodie. She'd opted for some ripped black skinny jeans, black sneakers and a plain grey shirt. Was it too casual? No, it couldn't be, not for a carnival date. She checked her phone, mentally calculating that it would only be a few more minutes until Aleks honked outside as he usually did.

She had known him for just over two months, at first they hung out as friends, texting each other constantly and hanging out everyday. It had only become apparent they had feelings for each other when the playful touches started, the sentences that had double meanings and the dazing stares from across the room. Aleks had asked her on their first date about a week ago, and as far as she could tell it had gone pretty amazingly, he must have thought the same as he asked her on a second date after walking her to her door.

The honk from outside pulled her out of her thoughts and butterflies erupted in her stomach, she grabbed her bag and her keys before she headed outside to see him leaning against the car with a grin on his face.  
"Ready to go?" He asked, watching as she walked towards him.  
"No, I'm actually here to tell you that I don't like you." She teased, rolling her eyes at him. "Yes, I'm ready."  
"Hop in, the carnival starts soon." He said, opening the car door for her before heading to the driver side.  
"What exactly is at this carnival anyway?" She asked, looking at him as he started the car and pulled into the street.  
"As far as I know, there's a big wheel thing that has those booths, there's a merry go round, hook a duck, games like that." He shrugged his shoulders, his eyes fixed on the road in front of him. "I'm pretty sure there's one of those air rifle stalls too." He added, giving her a grin before focusing on the road again.  
"I guess that's the stall we're going to first then?" She chuckled as she flicked through her Facebook.  
"Best believe it is! I'm gonna kick your ass at it." He said smugly as she rolled her eyes playfully.  
"Oh suuuure, watch me beat you at it, then you'll be feeling real stupid." She said, flashing him a pearly smile as they drove. The car ride was mostly filled with conversation about how they would both beat each other at everything with a few playful smacks on the leg between them. It only took ten minutes to reach the field it was set up in, filled with kids running with cotton candy in their hands being chased by parents, and couples walking hand in hand as they explored the area.  
They climbed out of the car and headed towards the music and bright lights, walk long close to each other before Aleks swallowed his nerves and took her hand in his. She glanced down for a moment before looking up at him and giving him a shy smile.  
"What?" He asked, his brown eyes looking confused as she shook her head.  
"Nothing! Nothing, it's just... This is nice is all." She said, leaning her head against his shoulder for a moment as they walked. He took the opportunity to wrap his arm around her shoulders instead and pull her close, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.  
"Alright, let's find this fucking rifle stall cause I'm determined to kick your ass." He grinned at her and pulled her along.

They spent quite a bit of time at the carnival, and it was true... Aleks kicked her ass at the air rifle game, winning a teddy bear and giving it to her. They played hook a duck, ring toss, skeeball, whac-a-mole and a whole bunch of other games that blended into one. They finally made it to the ferris wheel, jumping into a booth and waiting for the ride to begin.  
"Scared of heights?" She asked Aleks, watching as he moved from the large window to sit down. He looked up at her, shaking his head for a moment.  
"Nah, I just wanted to take the weight off my feet." He grinned. "What about you?"  
"Not really, I think it's pretty magic... Being so high off the ground, no one can disturb you up here, y'know?" She murmured, her gaze turning back to the window as the wheel began to move slowly. She stared out at the horizon, her eyes lighting up at the sight as her hand carefully rested against the glass. "Its so pretty up here." She whispered, watching as the carnival faded away beneath her. Aleks simply stared, practically enchanted by her as she spoke. "The world just... Growing dimmer as we move higher." He stood up and moved to her side, his eyes settling on the purple and orange horizon in front of him before settling on her.  
"That's not the only pretty view here..." He murmured softly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as she turned to look at him.  
"You're not wrong there Mr Marchant." She smiled in agreement, taking a step closer to him and letting her hand move from the glass to rest on his chest. He swallowed for a moment, her eyes almost a mixture of violet as the sunset shined on her. He closed the distance between them, cupping her cheek before kissing her lips tenderly as his arms moved around her waist. She shifted her own arms around his neck, her hand resting at the nape of his neck as she kissed him in return and pulled him closer.  
They broke apart after a few moments, Aleks running his thumb across her cheek as she beamed lovingly at him.  
"So... Is a third date on the cards?" He hummed, raising a brow at her. "Cause I think this one went pretty well."  
"Hmm..." She paused, pulling a face as she pretended to weigh the pros and cons in her head before she chuckled softly. "Well, we can have a third date... Or we could just... Call each other boyfriend and girlfriend?" She inquired, studying his expression as she bit her lower lip. Now it was his turn to pretend to think about it as she playfully hit his chest.  
"Hey! No need!" He snickered as she rolled her eyes. "Y'know... I think I'd like that... Girlfriend." He said, leaning in for another kiss as she giggled against his lips. They continued kissing until the ride was over a few minutes later, stepping off into the cold air and heading back to the car with their fingers entwined together.

He walked her to her door again, kissing her deeply as her fingers tangled into his hair and pulled his warm frame to her. They parted for a moment, her eyes cloudy with desire.  
"Um... Do you wanna come in? Maybe, stay the night?" She asked quietly, watching as his eyes darted to the door and back to her.  
"... Absolutely." He whispered, his own voice laced with longing for her. She smirked at him, pulling him in for another heated kiss as they headed into her house and the door flung shut.


End file.
